


Voyager remix: Captain Alessandro

by DiverseMediums



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverseMediums/pseuds/DiverseMediums
Summary: A Voyager fix (HERE BE SPOILERS) that probably isn’t conducive to the time constraints placed on our characters in this moment but, hey, here it is.Takes place when Claire and Marsali see Jamie pretending to be Captain Alessandro. Jamie enters the trees to relieve himself and Claire scares the crap out of him (not literally). Jamie clutches her, tells her not to scare him again, and makes to return to the men before turning around and briefly kissing her. In the book, he told her he loved her and left. In MY version…A wee bit NSFW… okay a little more than wee





	Voyager remix: Captain Alessandro

**Author's Note:**

> A Voyager fix (HERE BE SPOILERS) that probably isn’t conducive to the time constraints placed on our characters in this moment but, hey, here it is. 
> 
> Takes place when Claire and Marsali see Jamie pretending to be Captain Alessandro. Jamie enters the trees to relieve himself and Claire scares the crap out of him (not literally). Jamie clutches her, tells her not to scare him again, and makes to return to the men before turning around and briefly kissing her. In the book, he told her he loved her and left. In MY version…  
> A wee bit NSFW… okay a little more than wee

His mouth was warm, the unfamiliar sensation of his beard prickling my skin, making me open more to him. I tasted ale, bread, and Jamie. Alive and breathing and solid. Thank God. 

He’d meant it only as a brief kiss. I could feel his body sway to leave as mine followed, both our hands clutching folds of each other’s clothing. I parted first, eyes closed, heart thrumming with happiness as he made a small noise and met my mouth once more. His own heart was hammering under my hand as he looked at me, eyes filled with so much emotion my stomach clenched. 

“Dinna scare me like that again,” he whispered, one large hand cupping my cheek. 

I could only look at him. His eyes, lined with strain, locked with mine, pinning me in place. I could feel my flushed skin, tingling from the rasp of his beard, grow redder as he searched my face. He kicked his lower lip, a brief flick of the tongue, but my eyes caught it and met his again with a mutual understanding. 

“Marsali,” he said quietly, gaze never leaving mine. “I need a moment wi’ Claire. Stay hidden.”

I didn’t hear Marsali’s response. Didn’t feel myself walking to wherever Jamie led me. All I took note of was the feel of the callused hand that held my own, the sound of his breathing, the warmth of him as he backed against a tree and brought me toward himself once more. 

“I need ye, Claire,” he rasped, hands tightening on my waist. “God, I need ye.”

I kissed him in answer, biting his lip as I blindly tugged at the flies of his breeches. Jamie growled deep in his throat as I took him in my hand. He pulled away, nipping at my neck and palming my breasts through the layers of clothing. 

“We must be quick,” he said lowly, his warm breath making my skin shiver, despite the heat. “I havena time to do to ye what I will, Sassenach, but I swear I will serve ye properly before the day is done.”

“On account, then,” I replied, smiling as I brought him down with me to the sand below us, lifting my skirts out of the way. Due to my attentions, his recent and not unfounded fear for my life, and our general forced celibacy aboard ships, he was more than ready. So was I. 

I gasped has the heat of him filled me, biting back a cry with a whimper as he thrust quickly into me again. He was right, we hadn’t long. I held on, meeting his eyes, letting him see me as he wished, taking my own pleasure in watching him. He stroked my body and soul with each movement, bringing me to a quick but thorough ending, reassurance and the knowledge of home enveloping us both. 

Pressing his damp forehead to mine, Jamie stroked my nose, cheeks, lips, and chin. After a little, he rose to help me up, righting my skirts and brushing sand from my bottom with a chuckle. A shout had him shoving me behind him.

“No, all is well!” he called in French. “I had… business to mind further in.”

I snorted, earning a light squeeze of warning from Jamie. A moment of silence as the soldier caught Jamie’s meaning, then a brief apology as he left Captain Alessandro to finish his business in peace. The Captain relaxed his grip on my arm and exhaled, looking regretfully at me. 

“I must go. Dinna worry, though.”

“You always say that…” I muttered, too jelly legged and happy to be truly annoyed, as I allowed him to tow me back to where Marsali was hiding. 

“Mmmph,” he replied, attention back on the scene at the beach. “Stay hidden, Sassenach. Dinna come out, no matter what happens.”

With that bit of reassurance he squeezed my hand, turned to go, then returned for one more kiss. 

“I forgot. I love you.”


End file.
